Zoroark's quest Lucario's challenge
by Rocket Admin Morri
Summary: Short oneshot featuring Zoroark beating up Lucario to level up, then raping him because Zoroark's Dark typing makes him full of Angst.  M/M, Rape, Lemon Warning.


Author's note: I don't own Pokemon, all characters copyright Nintendo. This is actually an older story I wrote a while back when Zoroark was the hot new furfag topic of the day. Of course, now he has lost his luster (which I predict will be back when his movie is released.) Story contains PokexPoke, rape, M/M. Don't read if you are a minotaur or minor.

* * *

The black and blue Pokémon was thrown to the ground, dust billowing around its prone body. Its opponent chuckled darkly over it and delivered a critical bite. The blue Pokémon flinched in pain, coughing up blood.

"What's that matter little baby Lucario? Can't take a hit?" The other Pokémon sneered at the fainting Pokémon.

"Zoroark…. I won't fall to you!" Lucario spat out with a mouthful of blood. His body was bathed in a blue wash of color. The Pokémon propped himself up, crouching, and charged an Aura Sphere. His foe responded with a quick Low Kick, knocking Lucario out once and for all.

"Pitiful," the dark Pokémon said, grabbing his fainted opponent by the leg and dragging him off the field, leaving a bloody trail into the woods.

A crackling flame awoke Lucario, bound in the corner of Union cave. He heard footsteps as Zoroark approached, a usual scowl on his face. He dumped an armful of Sitrus berries onto the ground in front of the injured Pokémon.

"Eat it. I have to keep beating you if I want to get stronger," Zoroark said, speech dripped with acid.

Lucario squirmed towards the berries, wincing as his wounds scraped against the hard rock floor of the cave. A small bite gave him a slight boost in energy, and he snaked his tongue to grapple the rest of the tangy berry. He coughed at the taste and smell, preferring bitter-sweet berries. Even after just one bite his nose burned and eyes watered from the taste. Lucario spat out the berry remaining, his tongue was stinging from the tangy sweet. Zoroark spat, and shoved a handful of the blue berries into Lucario's mouth.

"You WILL eat! I must get stronger, even if I have to force it!" Zoroark snarled.

Lucario struggled again, the strong fruit boosting his energy. But despite his strength, the ropes that bound him were made out of MartTec's Escape Rope™ fibers that only Scizor could cut.

"Worthless…" Zoroark muttered, slashing at the thrashing Lucario, fainting him a second time. A pulse of energy rippled through the dark Pokémon's body; his dark red eyes gleamed wildly in the cave light.

"Well," Zoroark began to the unconscious Lucario, "I guess I better thank you for all your wonderful help…" With these last words Zoroark pushed Lucario's face into the silent lake beside them. It took only a second for the Pokémon to wake up and squirm from the lack of air. The blue Pokémon wrenched upward with a coughing spasm, lungs filled with water, rasping.

"Have a nice nap precious?" Zoroark said acidly.

"Go… to… hell…" Lucario gasped out, his eyes more red than the fur of his opponent.

"Now, now, let's not get hasty. I'll be sure to send you there before me," Zoroark traced a razor-like claw down Lucario's back, lightly tearing the flesh. The blue Pokémon, slowly bleeding purple winced and attempted to shake off his aggressor to no avail; the claw just dug deeper into Lucario's back, sending a fresh spurt of blood to outline his spine. Lucario let out a whine as the slow claw still descended to the base of his tail.

Zoroark yanked the jackal-like Pokémon onto his weakened feet, letting the blood run down his legs and body. A single digit poked into Lucario's side, the claw, sharp as a knife, puncturing a hole in the viable flesh. An unhealthy amount of blood poured out into Zoroark's waiting paw.

Zoroark sipped at the thick blood in his hand, savoring the taste. His lips were stained with the red blood.

"You think you're a hot shit, don't you," he snapped off.

"N-no! I don't think that-"

"That's right, you don't think. Always in the spotlight," Zoroark frowned, his muzzle wrinkled up into a snarl, "Oohh~" he mimicked, "I'm Lucario! Look at me, I'm blue and can use Aura!" Zoroark's voice went back to his chill normal. "Oh no… you haven't suffered what I've suffered. You haven't lived what I lived. YOU HAVEN'T FELT WHAT I FELT! Contempt from every corner. Hatred. Anger. Pain. You are ignorant. You've lived your whole life in ignorance. You should be grateful to me. You're getting new experience now, learning new things. Like suffering. The kind that I went through all my life. But my suffering didn't end there. THEY took away everything from me, my life, my family, and my sacredness."

Lucario managed to scoff through the blood oozing from his mouth, "Sacredness? What sacredness? You never had sacredness. A dark Pokémon like you… could never be sacred!"

"Oh but I was… until that bitch Celebi took that away from me! Says we don't need two time warping Pokémon! I'll show her… after I'm done with you."

With this, Zoroark slammed Lucario to the floor, blood jetting from his wounds. The coppery liquid dripped out of Lucario's nostrils as the dark Pokémon pulled his semi-prone body across the rocky floor, dying it scarlet.

Zoroark gripped the bleeding Lucario by the tail, yanking the Pokémon's ass into the air.

"You're gonna go through so much pain…" Zoroark said, right as he pushed his cock into Lucario's ass, welling tears to Lucario's eyes. Zoroark's prey gave a muffled whine as his ass was torn open by the invading cock.

Every thrust, every pound, every stroke was felt as Lucario's dignity was stripped further than it had been stripped before. Zoroark laid him to pure disgrace, naked and sick. The dark Pokémon didn't take long to finish. His fevered pumps and bumps jabbed his rock-like cock into Lucario like a piston, his knot locking the two together for a brief moment as Zoroark emptied his balls into the whimpering Pokémon's ass.

Zoroark pulled out of the cum-filled ass with a sickening pop. The gaping hole dripped a creamy red substance, part semen, and part blood.

"Get yourself cleaned up, it's despicable," Zoroark said to his victim, beaten, bleeding and raped. The abused Pokémon attempted to crawl out, his bonds untied, but his weakened body failed him once again, and he collapsed to the cave floor.

"Sickening…"Zoroark stated as he walked away from the near dead figure. And then he was gone.


End file.
